It is known to provide such frequency synthesizers with a pulse blanking circuit which assists in determining the output frequency of the synthesizer. Pulse blanking is sometimes referred to as pulse swallowing, pulse losing or pulse absorbing. Usually, such frequency synthesizers have been developed for the production of frequencies used for communication purposes.